


Gentle Moment

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack Pairings, Energy Field Sex, M/M, Massage, Sensual Play, Sexy Times, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and First Aid spend a night together. Yeah, there really isn't any plot besides that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Moment

He liked quiet nights. 

He held his younger, smaller lover in his arms as they cuddled together in the dim light, feeling each other's touch magnified three-fold in that moment and relishing every bit of it. Primus, it felt so good to be like this. Sometimes he did like it when it was just the two of them.

If only they could stay like this forever.

His strong warrior arms tightened just a bit more firmly around the little medic, holding him just the slightest bit closer to him. He would give him the world if he could, but all he had right now was himself, and he tried to make up for his lack by giving as much of himself as possible.

In his arms, the other mech sighed softly.

"Long day?" the warrior asked quietly.

"Sort of. Spent alot of time bending over patients."

"Anything I can do?"

"Kiss me."

The warrior obliged, placing two fingers under the medic's chin and gently tilting his face up to him before pressing his lips to his and kissing him softly. His fingers left his chin to caress his cheek, while his other hand carefully rubbed between his shoulders. The medic moaned softly at the touch.

"Mmm... Sun." He returned the warrior's kiss. "That feels nice."

"Sore shoulders?"

"I guess so."

"Lie down," the warrior commanded. "Face-down. Yeah, that's right."

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Aid, I'm trying to help you."

"I know." First Aid pillowed his chin on his arms as he lay stretched out on the berth, wondering what the yellow warrior was going to do.

He didnt have to wait long. A pair of yellow hands ran smoothly over his shoulders and back, leaving a slick trail of lubricant that slowly seeped into his stiff, tired joints. He sighed as they began to rub and knead the soreness out of him - gently at first, then with more pressure, then gentle again. 

"Aahhh.. Sun... oh yes, like that... keep going," he said.

Sunstreaker was only too happy to oblige, moving his hands to wherever they were directed, massaging as firmly as he could and eliciting soft moans of pleasure from his lover.

First Aid's optics had dimmed to a light indigo, his circuits tingling from Sunstreaker's touches and all but screaming for more. He arched his back up slightly as the warrior touched a particularly sensitive seam.

"Touch me harder Sun, please," he begged in a whisper, then whimpered as he felt lips touch the back of his neck. "Ohh... Sun..." He shuddered, then bit back a cry as he felt Sunstreaker's mouth on his back seam. "Sun!"

"Sshhh... Look at me."

The medic turned onto his back and the warrior stretched his slender form over him. Yellow fingers lightly traced the contours of his face, and First Aid reached up to do the same. A yellow hand closed over his and guided his fingers to a mouth that began to gently kiss them as a thumb softly stroked his palm. First Aid gasped. The lips moved to nibble lightly on his wrist, leaving his fingers free again to caress the yellow-and-black crested helm. Sunstreaker moaned softly.

"So beautiful," First Aid murmured. "Love me."

He reached down with his other hand and rubbed a seam on Sunstreaker's left side. The warrior jerked and groaned as tingles of pleasure shot through his body. His head dropped to nibble on the medic's neck.

"Keep doing that... please...," he purred.

First Aid obliged, stroking the seam and feeling a sense of satisfaction from the sounds of pleasure his lover made. Primus help him, but he did so love the feel of Sunstreaker's body in his arms, the touch of it against his own, the way it just seemed to meld with his as they moved. Sometimes he felt he couldnt get enough of it. 

Sunstreaker's lips played teasingly over his neck and he squirmed, using his other hand to stroke the side of the warrior's chest, while he kept rubbing the left seam. He could hear his lover purring right near his audio as his systems tried to process the extreme pleasure sensations coursing through him. It turned First Aid on somehow, even as he felt a nip just below his jaw.

"Mmm... no, not rough," he murmured. "I want you to be gentle."

He nudged the warrior's head up and smiled at him. Sunstreaker's own lips curled up slightly as he gazed down fondly at his lover, who reached and lightly touched the rare smile on his face. 

"This suits you," he said, running his hand up the warrior's smooth back. "I like it."

"Then its yours." Sunstreaker kissed his fingers and arched his back into the touch. "Feels nice... Ooh... right there... touch me there."

First Aid did so - pleased wtih the whimpers it elicited - and rose slightly to nuzzle him. Sunstreaker slipped a hand behind his head, stroking his helm and lightly massaging the back of his neck. His right thigh wedged between the medic's legs and First Aid's right leg curled around his, drawing him ever closer till their chest-plates ground against each other's. Sunstreaker wrapped his other arm around him.

"Not too close for you?" he asked.

"Not close enough," First Aid replied.

Their lips brushed, but Sunstreaker didnt kiss him just yet. First Aid whimpered, his body screaming for one more point of physical contact so he could just let go, but Sunstreaker wanted to tease him just the little bit more. He gently rubbed the seam on the medic's back again, purring as his lover's body writhed in his arms.

"Sun please," he gasped. "Nngh... please just... please!"

The warrior stroked his cheek. "Sshhh Aid... just relax... slowly..." His lips slid over the medic's and he kissed him softly. "Slowly... " A second soft kiss. "Feel it...".

First Aid moaned into his mouth, his body starting to tremble slightly with pure sensations of pleasure. He kissed back a little firmer, but knew Sunstreaker was right. It would be silly to rush. Still, the medic didnt know how much longer he could hold back. He wanted him now.

"I feel it," he murmured, returning Sunstreaker's kisses hungrily and making that beautiful yellow body squirm in his arms. For all his talk, he knew the warrior couldnt hold back much longer either. He kissed his lover again, stroking a sensor just under the clear section of his chest-plate. "Please Sun... I want you now..."

Sunstreaker broke with a low, lusty growl and kissed him fiercely, his energy field flaring before meeting and merging almost completely with First Aid's. They shuddered, grinding against each other in an effort to maximize the physical pleasure, lips never leaving the other's until at last their fields disengaged. First Aid kissed him gently one last time.

"I love you, my Sun," he murmured, looking into his lover's optics. "Thank you for this."

"Love you too Aid," Sunstreaker whispered back, leaning and kissing his cheek. "I'm yours whenever you need me."

He gently laid his head on First Aid's chest, optics dimming of their own accord as he held his lover close. First Aid stroked his head a few times, before the motion of his hand slowed and he too went offline.


End file.
